1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ink cartridges, inkjet printers, and combinations thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A known inkjet printer comprises an ink supply device for supplying ink to a print head, an ink cartridge mounting portion, and an ink cartridge which is configured to be mounted to and demounted from the ink cartridge mounting portion. The ink cartridge mounting portion comprises an ink supply tube which extends in a direction along which the ink cartridge is mounted to the ink cartridge mounting portion. When the ink cartridge is mounted to the ink cartridge mounting portion, the ink supply tube is inserted into the ink cartridge, and ink disposed within the ink cartridge is supplied to the print head via the ink supply tube. When the ink cartridge is demounted from the cartridge mounting portion, ink may leak from the ink cartridge or the ink supply tube, or both, and/or air may enter the ink cartridge or the ink supply tube, or both.
To address the above-described problems, another known printer comprises an ink supply device and an ink supply tube. The ink supply tube comprises a valve which is configured to selectively open and close an opening formed at the distal end of ink supply tube, and a valve stopper which is configured to restrict the amount that the valve is deformed when the valve is deformed to open the opening. The ink cartridge comprises a piston which is configured to selectively open and close an ink supply port for supplying ink from an interior of the ink cartridge to an exterior of the ink cartridge. The piston is urged by a spring to close the ink supply port.
When the ink cartridge is not mounted to the ink cartridge mounting portion, the opening of the ink supply tube is closed by the valve, and the ink supply port of the ink cartridge is closed by the piston, such that ink does not leak from the ink cartridge or the ink supply tube, or both, and air does not enter the ink cartridge or the ink supply tube, or both. However, when the ink cartridge is mounted to the ink cartridge mounting portion, the distal end of the ink supply tube is inserted into the ink cartridge, and the valve is pressed by the distal end of the piston of the ink cartridge, such that the valve deforms inwardly to open the opening. When the valve deforms inwardly, the valve contacts the valve stopper, the valve stopper applies a force to the piston, and the piston retracts against the urging force of the spring, such that the piston opens the ink supply port of the ink cartridge. Ink in the ink cartridge then is supplied to the print head via the ink supply tube.
Nevertheless, this known ink cartridge uses a valve stopper to restrict the amount that the valve is deformed when the valve is deformed to open the opening, which increases the number of components of the printer, which increases the cost of manufacturing the printer.